Stranger in a Strange Land
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Nahuel decides to stay for a while in Forks and makes an unlikely friend. (I had so many requests for a sequel I've started one - see Strangers in the Night)
1. Chapter 1

****SPOILER ALERT** This story takes place immediately after Breaking Dawn Part Two, and you may not want to read it until after you've seen the movie or read the book. Of course I don't own any part of it, story or characters...they belong to Stephenie.**

"Benjamin, how do I thank you? You've been like a breath of fresh air," Carlisle smiled. He waved as the young Egyptian disappeared out of sight. The other vampires dispersed quickly. Carlisle and Esme thanked them, humbly and profusely, for the sacrifice each had made for the sake of their family. Finally, the only remaining guests were Nahuel and his aunt, Huilen.

Bella and Edward were surprised to see the South American pair standing on the deck as they approached the house. Renesmee ran ahead, stopping in front of Nahuel and taking his hand as she smiled up at him. He immediately bent on one knee, stooping to her level and looking into her eyes.

Jacob's growl was involuntary as he stepped out of the shadows. He actually looked embarrassed and muttered "Sorry."

Bella shook her head. "I guess we'll have to get used to your overprotective nature, Jacob, but Renesmee is a pretty good judge of character already." She smiled and touched his arm, making a conscious effort not to react to his disagreeable smell.

The two wolves broke through the leafy barrier at the same time at the sound of Jacob's growl. He waved them back. "It's okay, Leah...Seth. She's just curious, and Nahuel won't hurt her." But his eyes never left the tall, scantily clad visitor, and Jacob moved a step closer to the unique pair.

Nahuel's English was nearly perfect. In his 150 years, he had managed to master several languages that included English, Spanish, Portuguese, and some tribal dialects spoken in the Amazon jungle. "So, Renesmee, I finally meet a being such as myself." His smile was disarming. "I have so many questions for you!"

Renesmee extended her hand, her small fingers touching the side of his face before her palm completed the connection. His eyes widened as the story of her birth projected directly onto his brain. "And you are not venomous?" he asked finally. She shook her head.

"I envy you that," he stated simply.

"We're gonna go," Leah's voice interrupted impatiently. She and Seth had phased and dressed and returned to check in with Jacob. Nahuel's nostrils flared, and his eyes finally moved from Renesmee's face to the siblings. "You are wolf?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's us," Leah replied rudely. She turned on her heel and stalked off, making no attempt to hide her distaste for the vampires.

Seth smiled and shrugged, looking to his alpha. "We'll be in LaPush if you need us, Jake." And with that, he turned and followed his sister.

Nahuel, a man of few words, turned to Carlisle. "The wolf woman is very beautiful. Is her mate also a wolf?"

Jacob barely concealed a snicker, but Carlisle answered honestly. "Leah doesn't have a mate, Nahuel. It's a long story. As you can see, she's a little..." he searched for a word. "Bitter," he finally finished. "I do hope the two of you will spend some time with us while you're here," Carlisle looked to Huilen. Her English was not as good as Nahuel's, and he translated quickly.

"I have so many questions I'd like to ask both of you, from a medical point of view," he continued. "I hope you can help me to understand Renesmee. We all thought she was completely unique before we met you."

Huilen frowned, but Nahuel interjected quickly. "This is an excellent opportunity for both of us," he spoke softly to his aunt. "As Alice told us, Carlisle has much to learn from me - and I would like to spend some time with Renesmee. As far as I know, we are unique in all the world."

Finally, Huilen nodded. Her discomfiture was obvious. "I thirst," she stated plainly.

Esme smiled at her. "I'll take you hunting if you like," she offered. "The forest around us is alive with animals." The two women disappeared into the forest, and the remaining beings moved into the house.

Jacob and Renesmee moved into the large, bright living room, where she was teaching him to play chess. Their board was undisturbed, and Emmett settled in to watch. Carlisle motioned Nahuel to his office.

"Do you mind if I take some of your blood for analysis, Nahuel?" he asked politely.

The tall man smiled. "You're welcome to all you can get," he agreed, "but you'll find my hide is almost impenetrable."

Carlisle smiled back. "Most of the patients I see in my home are of the tough variety," he explained. "I'm the only doctor the wolves trust. With their elevated body temperature and amazing healing abilities, they're afraid to visit an emergency room. They might just end up in a zoo."

Nahuel smiled his understanding and took the seat Carlisle indicated, laying his arm on the attached table. "I'll be happy to answer any questions you have, but I'd like your permission to ask some in return."

Carlisle paused. "Of course. Anything at all," he readily agreed as he worked..

"The girl, Leah. She fascinates me. Do you think I could arrange to talk to her? I've never met a shape shifter before."

Carlisle chuckled. "That would be up to Leah. I wish you good luck Nahuel, but she's actually not what we call a 'people person.'"

Nahuel's brow furrowed. "I don't know what that means, but I would very much like to try. Perhaps if Jacob asked her for me..."

"Worth a shot," Carlisle murmured, his attention on the task at hand. The large veterinary needle pierced Nahuel's skin with a 'pop' and he quickly filled a few tubes with blood. "Do you need to feed, Nahuel?"

His patient smiled and shook his head. "I usually eat human food," he explained. "It seems simpler, especially when I'm away from my home."

"Perfect," Carlisle smiled. "I'll hook you up with Jacob. He's our resident expert on human food, and we keep the pantry and the fridge stocked mostly for him."

Jacob opened the top of the oversized gas grill and started to flip the burgers that filled the rack. "This smell should attract any pack mem..." He broke off in mid-sentence and laughed as Leah and Seth immediately walked out of the encroaching forest. Leah stopped, frowning, when she saw that Jacob was not alone. Seth bounded up the steps to the deck and offered his hand to Nahuel.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Seth Clearwater, and this is my sister Leah." He smiled and nodded toward Leah, who was lingering at the base of the steps. Nahuel shook Seth's hand, but his eyes were on Leah. "Thanks for your help, Nahuel," Seth continued, oblivious.

Nahuel mumbled something as Seth stepped over to the grill. "Need any help, Jake?" he asked hopefully.

Jacob shook his head. "I've got it. You guys hungry?"

Seth chuckled. "Seriously, Jake? You need to ask?"

Leah mounted the steps slowly, her eyes glued to the foreign hybrid vampire. She rubbed her hand over her face and asked angrily, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Nahuel shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I've never met anyone like you before," he said in a surprisingly soft voice. "You wolves eat human food too?"

Lea bristled. "What else would I eat?," she asked through clenched teeth. "I'm a woman and a wolf, but I'm not a monster."

The clear implication had to sting, but Nahuel didn't react. He continued to speak softly. "I'm not a monster either. At least I don't consider myself one. It's difficult to say, since I'm the only one of my kind. Renesmee is half vampire, half human, but we have major differences. She doesn't appear to be venomous, and I am." He looked down at the table, clearly uncomfortable after having made the longest speech of his life.

Leah softened. She shook her head. "I suppose you're not a monster like these other bloodsuckers."

Nahuel looked into her eyes. "I made my aunt a monster, so I guess that qualifies me."

Leah sighed, strangely affected by this handsome stranger who seemed so alone, even in a crowd. She certainly could identify with that feeling. "What did you want to ask me? I'll try to answer without my usual sarcasm." Her smile transformed her face.

Nahuel smiled in response. "Most sarcasm goes right over my head," he admitted. "I'm not familiar enough with your language to catch such...nuances."

Leah relaxed slightly. She couldn't help liking this strange man with the charming accent. And after all, he was half human. She supposed the same could be said of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay, okay - this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but it won't get out of my head!)**

"Leah! What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob couldn't find Renesmee, and he was beside himself.

"It's not my week to watch her," Leah shot back. "My job, as I recall, is to protect the tribe from vampires - not to babysit your little Nessie-poo!"

"STAY HERE!" he thundered, the Alpha timbre unmistakable in his voice. "Don't go anywhere until I get back!" He leaped off the Cullens' deck and was gone in a furious flurry of auburn fur.

Leah bristled, straining at the alpha command, but the invisible barrier successfully restrained her. She kicked a chair in frustration, and it shot through the railing leaving a two-foot gap. She glared at Nahuel, who was headed out of the house to investigate the clamor. "Perfect. Just perfect," she seethed.

As usual, he ignored her pique. She secretly believed that he always got it but was just trying to annoy her. "Are you okay, Leah?" His smile was dazzling, but she was in no mood.

"I'm fine. That idiot Jacob alpha-ordered me to stay here, so I'm stuck until he gets back - or hell freezes over, whichever comes first!" she snarled.

Nahuel's brow creased. "You mean you can't disobey your alpha's orders? That must be annoying," he mused as he settled into one of the remaining deck chairs.

"Ya think?" she hissed. "I'd like to kick Jacob's ass through that railing..." She paused in her rant. "What kind of name is Noel anyway? Were you born on Christmas or something?"

Somehow he knew better than to laugh. He bit his lip instead, then ventured an explanation. "It's not Noel, Leah, it's nah-wel." He spelled it for her. "I was named for a jungle cat. And I'm not sure exactly what Christmas is. Now may I ask you a question?

Leah sighed. "I guess. I'm stuck here anyway."

Nahuel seemed to be struggling with his words. He didn't want to irritate her further, and he was beginning to see how difficult that was to avoid. "Are you..." he began, then stopped. "I mean...other than the wolf, are you a normal human?"

Leah glared at him and shook her head. "Not exactly." She gestured at the knife he carried in a sheath at his waist. He removed it from the sheath and handed it to her hesitantly.

Leah calmly drew the sharp blade across the back of her hand, bright red blood blooming from the cut. As they both watched, the wound began to close itself and quickly disappeared completely, leaving a fine thin scar. He held out his hand, palm down. She didn't hesitate, but sliced the wickedly sharp knife across the back of his hand in the same spot. Nothing. Not even a dent. She handed the knife back. "I thought about snapping your knife blade in half to show you how strong I am, but that seemed less than friendly." She finally smiled.

Nahuel cast a meaningful glance at the damaged deck railing. "I had figured that out already. I think you and I are not so very different."

Leah smirked. "I'm not sure I follow. You're what? About 150? I'm 18. You're a vampire; I'm a wolf. Natural enemies."

He shook his head. "We're both human, Leah. My vampire half makes me very strong, as well as venomous. But I've learned to control that since..." He stopped short of saying since he killed his mother and bit his aunt, turning her into a vampire. "...a long time ago," he finished lamely. "My bite doesn't envenomate now unless I choose it."

"Well, we both seem to be loners," Leah observed. "No human in their right mind would want us," she added bitterly. "You've been single for 150 years?"

Nahuel nodded. "I can't trust myself with humans. They're too fragile." His voice dropped to a whisper, and Leah leaned forward. "My birth killed my mother," he said softly, "and my aunt tried to rescue me and I thanked her by biting her. I've never forgiven myself."

Leah was silent for a minute or two. "That's a long time to carry guilt around, Nahuel. I've seen your aunt with you, and she obviously loves you. It looks like she's forgiven you. Maybe it's time to forgive yourself."

He was obviously uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was taking. "Tell me about your wolf, Leah. Do you mind?" he asked.

"She's vicious. And fast." Leah shrugged. "She's one of the smaller wolves in the pack, but she's faster than the others. And even so, she's a lot bigger than a natural wolf. They don't come near us, by the way."

Nahuel was fascinated. "How very strange to run on four feet," he mused.

Leah tossed her head. "You get used to it. It does get old, though, as a steady diet. When Sam...that is...one time I stayed wolf for a month. Ate raw meat, slept in a cave, the whole thing. I can't tell you how good my bed felt when I got home. What about you? Do you drink human blood?" She shivered.

"That's a fair question," he admitted. "But no. Not since I turned my aunt. And I was less than a day old then. My diet is pretty much like Jacob's, and probably yours as well."

Leah looked into his brown eyes, which appeared to be completely human. "And are you cold?"

He extended his hand and, after a moment's hesitation, she grasped it. It was warm - human warm, not wolf warm.

Jacob, in human form and shirtless, stepped out of the forest. He looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked defensively. "Did you forget you ordered me to stay here till you got back?"

His eyes slid past the splintered railing. "Sorry, Leah. I didn't realize I made it an order. You're free to go whenever you want."

Leah nodded to him. "Thank you so much, your majesty," she snarked, standing and leaping gracefully over the railing, landing lightly on her feet. She nodded at Nahuel and, ignoring Jacob, disappeared into the forest.

Jacob vaulted over the railing and onto the deck. Okay, so maybe he was showing off a bit, but Leah never failed to get under his skin. He smiled at Nahuel, who was still staring at the spot where Leah had stood moments before. "She's quite a fascinating woman," he breathed.

Jacob's eyes widened. "If you say so," he chuckled. "Usually I'm the only one who can put up with her mouth, and then only in small doses."

Nahuel smiled, finally looking directly at Jacob. "I think it's because she's lonely. Who is Sam?"

Jacob sat down, expelling a long breath. "That's kind of a long story. Let's just say he's Leah's ex-boyfriend. Before he left her for her cousin, she was a lot happier person."

"Just one more question, if you don't mind, Jacob. Is he human?"

Jacob shook his head. "Wolf."

Huilen glided out the back door and stood behind Nahuel, her cold hand resting possessively on his shoulder. She spoke in halting English in order not to be rude to Jacob. "It is time...to go home," she stated simply.

Nahuel patted her hand, a distinctly human gesture, and sighed. "I guess you're right, Aunt." He quickly translated and repeated the statement in their native tongue. She nodded and walked back into the house.

"She's been very patient with me," Nahuel explained to Jacob. "I know she misses our home in the rainforest. I've always wanted to see more of the world, but I'm all she has. And there's no one to blame for that but me." He sighed.

Jacob leaned his forearms on the table. "If the stories I've heard are true, you had no choice either," he offered gently. "You can hardly be held responsible for something you did at less than 24 hours old."

Nahuel looked miserable. "It's not what I did that haunts me, Jacob. It's what I am."

Jasper and Alice returned from hunting and found Nahuel and Huilen preparing to leave. Alice took Nahuel's hand. She stiffened, and her hand flew to her head. Jasper hurried to her side and led her to a chair. He looked at her, his brow creased with concern, but she waved him off.

"I'm okay. Sorry about that." Alice looked at Nahuel. "You know you're welcome to stay as long as you want, Nahuel." He looked troubled. Huilen's eyes bored into Alice's, and she laid her hand on his arm and spoke softly in their language. His shoulders relaxed and he turned to Alice.

"My aunt says she'll be fine for a while without me. She said I should take this opportunity to see some of the places and things I've never seen. She only wants to go home, but she gave me her blessing to stay for a time - if you're sure it's okay."

Alice beamed. "There's always room for one more in our home," she assured him. "And I know Carlisle will be thrilled. We owe the two of you so much."

The next day, Carlisle and Nahuel took Huilen to the airport. Carlisle had insisted on sending her by private jet so she wouldn't have to deal with the confusion of a public flight. She kissed Nahuel's forehead and held his hand for a long moment before boarding the plane.

Jasper and Alice were repainting the railing that Jacob had repaired that morning. He looked up at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Okay, I can't stand the suspense any longer. What was in the vision?"

She laid down the paint brush and walked over to him, her hands resting on his waist as she looked up into his face. He smiled and kissed the end of her nose, waiting patiently.

"There was a jungle," Alice began, her eyes on the distant forest. "I'm assuming it was in Chile, where Huilen lives. A large grey wolf was streaking through the undergrowth." She chuckled. "I don't think they're indigenous to that part of the world."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile on his face. "Leah?" She nodded.

"She came out in a clearing, and there was Nahuel, a big smile on his face. She took a running start and leaped on him. They rolled and tumbled, biting and growling and kicking up a storm of leaves and dust. He stood up, the wolf's jaws clamped around his thigh, and I realized he was laughing. He spoke softly to her. I couldn't hear what he said, but she let go. Apparently they were just wrestling. She stepped a few yards from him and phased back to human form." Here Alice chuckled. "Naked as a jaybird, and not the least bit self-conscious. She stood tall and walked over to him. He slipped a tunic over her head and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her."

"Wait. Kissed her?" Jasper interrupted. "But everybody says he's venomous. I've even heard him say it."

Alice shrugged. "It wasn't a dream, Jasper. It was a vision. Somehow he must have learned to control it. I know what a passionate kiss looks like."

Jasper smiled, then looked thoughtful. "Do you think Leah would actually move there?"

Alice shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they were just visiting. But they certainly looked happy. And did you notice how strange Huilen's timing was? She doesn't understand our language, but she seemed to know it was important for him to stay for a while. I wouldn't be surprised if she has some sort of gift that allowed her to read me. Otherwise, why would she have agreed so quickly?"

Jasper sat on a deck chair and pulled Alice onto his lap. "I'd like to hear some more about those passionate kisses you're such an expert on," he murmured with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah trotted along companionably next to Jacob. "_Maybe now that all the rent-a-leeches are gone we can get back to normal around here. And just maybe the Quileute children will stop phasing_," she added with some bitterness.

Jacob looked over at her. _"Well, all but one. Nahuel decided to stay for a while_." He watched her for any reaction. The smaller wolf's shoulders rose in a gentle shrug.

As they approached the Cullen house and the end of their patrol, Leah swerved off to find her clothes behind the Cullens' wood pile. As usual at the end of her shift, she phased and pulled on her shorts. As she raised her arms to pull on her tank top, she detected a familiar scent and froze. A warning snarl issued from her human lips, and she quickly pulled her top on before wheeling to face the interloper. "Nahuel, don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" Leah hissed.

"Sorry, Leah," he mumbled, turning away.

"Well, don't bother NOW!" she grumped. "You probably should have thought of that before you got a free peep show!"

He actually blushed. "I'm not used to your customs here. We don't think anything about nakedness in the jungle."

"Well, here in the USA we don't sneak around and peek at naked people. Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh. Yes. Jacob asked me to tell you he's cooking steaks and see if you wanted some."

Leah shook her head. "Nah. My mom's cooking, and she expects me home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nahuel nodded and started back toward the house as she walked into the woods without a backward glance. Leah had the irritating feeling that she'd just kicked a cute little puppy, and she picked up an egg-sized rock and whipped it into a pine tree. It stuck in the trunk about ten feet off the ground, after shearing off a good-sized limb. "Some puppy," she muttered to herself. She had to smile. "More like six and a half feet of solid rock!" But he did have a child-like innocence.

Sure enough, Sue had dinner on the table when Leah walked in. And there was Charlie, seated at the head of the table as if he belonged there. Leah ground her teeth, then sighed inwardly. Sue was happy, and she had been lonely too long. It was time to move on. If only she herself could move on, she thought. It seemed Sam had broken her heart permanently, and she still avoided him and Emily whenever possible.

"Hey, Charlie," Leah greeted him. Seth was already at the table, and Leah punched his arm as she walked by. Sue shot her a disapproving glance, but Seth didn't even flinch. He smirked at Leah.

"I hear your friend Nahuel is sticking around a while," he muttered innocently.

Leah bristled. "He's not my friend, Seth. He's a leech. Wolves and leeches are not friends." She looked at Charlie in alarm.

Charlie smiled at her. "Need to know," he reminded her. "Your mom told me about Nahuel." He chuckled. "I kept my head buried in the sand as long as I could, but there are some things I had to find out eventually." Sue stood beside him with a large platter of fried chicken, and he slipped his arm around her waist as she set it on the table.

Sue wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulders and looked at her children. She cleared her throat, and Seth and Leah stole a glance at each other. "Charlie and I have some good news to share with you," she began. "We've decided to get married. I've been practically living at his house anyway, and you two are adults now, perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves. We just set a date. The wedding will be next Saturday, and it will be small. Just family." She leaned down and kissed him softly.

Leah was the first to find her voice. "Well, congratulations! I see you don't believe in long engagements." Her eyes narrowed. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Everyone laughed, and she and Seth pushed their chairs back as hugs were exchanged all around.

As they settled back down at the table, the chatter was companionable. Leah thought, "This is my new family. And that's okay. It's nice to see Mom happy again." She realized her mind was wandering when Charlie said her name. She looked up with a smile. "I'm sorry - what?"

Charlie repeated, "I'll bet you never thought you'd have a sister." Oh crap. Bella. She refused to look at Seth, who undoubtedly was smirking. He just loved those bloodsuckers.

Leah forced a smile on her face. "Oh yeah - and a brother-in-law. Looks like our family is doubling in size, Mom!"

Seth was washing dishes, and Leah was drying. "So, Leah, aren't you excited about our new sister?" he whispered with a grin. "Maybe you guys can do each other's hair and trade recipes. Oh wait, she doesn't eat!" He chuckled, and she snapped him with the dish towel, raising an angry welt on his bare arm. He reached over and grabbed her pinkie finger.

"Seth, don't..." She never finished the sentence. With an evil grin, he bent the finger at right angles to her hand, breaking it at the knuckle. She blanched, cradling the injured hand before gritting her teeth and yanking on the injured finger to realign the bones. "That HURT, you ass!" she hissed at him.

"Who started it?" he retorted. The welt on his arm had virtually disappeared by now.

"Knock it off, you two!" came from the living room, and surprisingly it was Charlie's voice.

The two answered in unison. "Yes, Daddy!" and they laughed as they continued to clean up the kitchen.

Sue was sitting next to Charlie on the couch. She whispered, "You don't think they'll kill each other if I leave them here alone, do you?" Seth and Leah looked at each other, grinning. Their mother insisted on believing they couldn't hear her when she whispered.

Charlie chuckled. "Not a chance, Sue. And God help anybody who tries to hurt either one of them. They're tougher than you realize. And loyal to each other. You have nothing to worry about."

Bella and Edward were relaxing on their custom king-size bed. Rosalie was delighted to let them spend as much time as they wanted alone in the cottage, since it meant she had Renesmee to herself. Edward turned to face Bella, his fingers entwined with hers. "I know a secret."

She smiled lazily. "You always know everybody's secrets, Edward. Is it something good?" She smiled and brought his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers.

"Yes, it is. Should I make you guess?" He smiled, his free hand pushing her long dark hair behind her ear so he could kiss the side of her face. She shuddered deliciously.

Bella chuckled, a low, seductive sound. "Nope. I'm much too busy to be playing guessing games."

"Charlie's planning to pop the question today. Looks like you'll be getting a new sister and brother." He grinned at her.

"Mmmmm. That's nice," she murmured against his lips. He wasn't sure exactly what she was referring to, nor did he care, as he kissed her lazily.

Nahuel knocked on the Clearwaters' door. Sue glanced at the door, then did a double take as her eyes traveled up his homespun clothing to his face. Seth chuckled. "Come in, Nahuel. This is my mom, Sue Clearwater. Mom, Nahuel."

Sue smiled at the tall stranger. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Clearwater," he replied. "The Cullens asked me to send their congratulations. Is Leah home?"

Sue looked confused. "Thank you, Nahuel, but how...?"

Seth grinned. "Edward." He ran for the stairs. This was going to be good, and he didn't intend to miss a minute of it. He tapped on Leah's door. "Leah? You have a visitor. A gentleman caller." He barely contained a snicker as he scampered back down the stairs.

Leah slammed her door open and bounded down the stairs. "Seth, what the hell are you...oh. Hey, Nahuel. What's up?"

If Nahuel had brought a hat, he would have been rolling the brim in his hands nervously. "I hope you don't mind that I just dropped in. I asked Carlisle for your address," he added, obviously uncomfortable. He glanced at Seth, who was sprawled in Sue's recliner and watching them with a smirk on his face.

Sue threw her dish towel over her shoulder and started back to the kitchen. "Seth, I could use your help."

"But Mom...!"

"Now."

Seth's bare feet hit the floor and he followed Sue into the kitchen, grumbling.

"Can I talk to you...outside?" Nahuel asked softly. "I'm still a little uncomfortable in a house." His smile was warm and friendly, and Leah found herself smiling back.

"Sure, I guess so."

Nahuel sat on the deck chair Leah indicated, and she took a seat near him. He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. He cleared his throat and plunged right in. "I'd like to ask your mother for your hand, but I thought I should check with you first."

Leah gasped as her feet hit the floor. "WHOA! Let's slow down a bit, Nahuel! What the hell are you talking about?" Her voice was rising with each word, and he winced visibly. Seth, peeling apples with Sue in the kitchen, didn't miss a single word. He was laughing so hard he had to put the knife down and wipe his eyes. Even Sue, with her normal human hearing, could by now hear each word clearly.

Nahuel sighed. "Did I do something wrong? I just can't seem to get it right. I've never met anyone like you, Leah. I'd never bite you, so I don't see any reason we couldn't be together. And you're the first human I've met that I'm not afraid of breaking."

Leah laughed, a little hysterically. "Romantic as that is, Nahuel, that's not how we do it here!" Her volume had dipped a little, but Seth was still raptly hanging on every word. Sue had gone back to her pie.

"I don't even know you. We're not even friends! Did you miss the fact that I don't like vampires?" Here her voice rose again, and Sue tactfully closed the inside door - which, of course, didn't hinder Seth's eavesdropping in the slightest.

Nahuel looked down at his hands. "I thought you liked me. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I do that sometimes."

Leah groaned. "I don't actually dislike you, Nahuel - it's just the whole vampire thing."

He looked up hopefully. "Well, you know I'm only half vampire. What part of them do you dislike? I'm not cold, and I don't drink human blood. And I can control my venom. I would never use it on you."

This time she sighed. "How pathetic is it that that's the most romantic thing anyone's said to me in two years? Look, Nahuel, you and I are apples and pears. Oil and water." She made a mixing motion with her hand. "We don't mix."

"We could mix," he insisted. "You'd just have to give me a chance. And trust me."

Leah's voice got very soft. "I trusted someone once," she whispered. "It didn't turn out so well."

"I know about Sam," Nahuel said gently. "Jacob told me. And my kind don't imprint, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"The problem," Leah continued, "is that we're two different species. It's like..." she searched her mind for an analogy..."like a bear dating a crocodile!"

He looked at her, a smile playing around his lips. "Which one of us is the crocodile?" he asked innocently. They both started to laugh.

"Look, Nahuel, I'm not going to marry you. I'm not going to live with you. But I will go for a walk if you want. I can show you around the reservation." She smiled at him and he stood.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Again with the puppy face.

Leah sighed deeply. "Sure, we can be friends." She raised her index finger in warning and waved it in his face. "But that's IT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Leah and Nahuel walked slowly. It was a little strange for both of them. She pointed out the school and some friends' houses,and eventually they ended up at First Beach. Leah shielded her eyes and pointed to the towering cliffs above the beach. "That's what we do for recreation around here. We dive from those cliffs."

Nahuel smiled. "You call that a cliff? You should see the ones in my country! Can I try it?"

Leah grinned. "If you can make it to the top. But don't worry, I'll wait for you."

Nahuel chuckled and headed for the steep trail., stepping back to allow Leah to go first. "This way I can catch you if you fall." He snickered.

Leah turned and glanced, surprised, over her shoulder. "Did you just snicker at me?" He grinned.

They arrived at the top together, and they paused a moment to take in the majestic landscape. "Okay, sightseeing time's up. It's time to do or die...or maybe both!" Leah taunted.

Nahuel stepped to the edge of the cliff. Without hesitation, he extended his arms and executed a perfect dive, his body slicing cleanly through the water with hardly a ripple. Leah followed a moment later, her lean body cutting through the water just as gracefully as Nahuel had done. They surfaced a few yards apart, shaking the water from their hair as they began to swim toward the shore.

As they walked out onto the beach, Leah realized, too late, that her denim cutoffs and tank top would cling wetly to her body until her natural body heat dried them. Oh well, he'd said that nudity didn't mean anything to him. His eyes darkened as he glanced her way, however, and he quickly turned his gaze back to the cliff. Several bronzed young men were clowning around, and one of them stepped off, diving clumsily and hitting the water with a big splash. One by one, the other three followed suit.

Nahuel and Leah sat in the shade of a tree watching them. Quil was the first to approach the pair. He sniffed conspicuously and glared at Nahuel. The other three gathered around him, and Leah recognized Sam, Embry, and Jared. None of them looked happy, but Quil was the one who spoke. "Who's your new buddy, Leah? Have you noticed he smells like a leech?"

As Leah stood, she realized that Nahuel was already at her side. She put out a hand, as if that could hold him back, and answered evenly. "Knock it off, guys. This is Nahuel. He's a friend of the Cullens and stood with us against the Volturi, as you may recall. And yes, his father is a vampire. Grow up."

The Quileutes growled softly as Leah took Nahuel's hand. "Let's get out of here," she whispered, well aware that everybody in the vicinity had superhuman hearing.

Nahuel gripped her hand gently. He liked the touch of her warm hand in his. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize your friends would feel that way."

Leah slowed, then turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry too. It's what we are, Nahuel. We were designed to kill vampires. I don't mean to be blunt, but that's the simple truth. We've been working together, standing side by side, but it's hard to fight the old prejudices. We had a treaty, and for years vampires weren't allowed on the reservation." Her jaw tightened. "They'll just have to move forward with the times. It's 2012, and it's a new world."

He looked into her dark eyes. "It's not so easy for some people," he said softly. "I value your friendship, but I don't want to come between you and your friends. Or your family. That tall one in the back, with the short hair - was that Sam?"

Leah blinked. "How could you possibly know that? They must all look alike to you!"

Nahuel looked down at their hands, still clasped. "It wasn't his features I recognized, Leah. I saw the way he looked at you."

She snatched her hand away. "Yeah, that was Sam. And he has no right to look at me at all."

They walked back to her house in silence. He stopped at the foot of the steps. "May I come back again, Leah? I'd really like to."

She hesitated. He was half vampire - but he had warm skin and a beating heart. He was venomous - but he treated her like a human being, and he said the venom was under control. Sam's pack hated him - but they weren't so nice to her, either. She sighed. "Sure, Nahuel. But next time maybe we should meet someplace away from the reservation. How about if I drive to the Cullens' and pick you up?"

He grinned. "I'd like that. Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "There's a restaurant in Port Angeles I think you'll like. I'll treat you to dinner."

His smile was brilliant as he turned to go. "I'll look forward to it. And, Leah? Thank you."

She waved. "Now don't get all gooey on me. This doesn't mean that I like you. I still haven't made up my mind."

Seth was waiting for her as she walked into the living room. She growled. "Don't you start on me. I've about had it today."

"Hey, take it easy! I'm on your side! Sam's pack giving you trouble?" She nodded. "Don't worry about it, Leah. They'll come around. They were born to that prejudice, and it won't go easily, but they're good guys." He raised a hand as she opened her mouth. "Except Sam, of course. He's the scum of the earth." Seth grinned at her.

Jacob was talking to Edward when Nahuel walked up the driveway. "How'd it go?" Edward asked, though of course he already knew.

Nahuel sighed. "It looks like it will be what you call an uphill battle."

Jacob grinned. "Dude. You might have better luck trying to date a grizzly bear."

"No, it's not Leah. She's great, actually." Nahuel smiled. "She's picking me up tomorrow and taking me to dinner."

Jacob shook his head, and Edward laughed. "This should be interesting."

Alice looked up as Nahuel walked in the house. "Esme's cooking again. She's really enjoying having someone to fuss over, Nahuel. I hope you're planning to stay a while. Speaking of which, I think it's time to buy you some clothes. It would help you to blend in around here." She looked him over. "The braid can stay, but you really could use some more modern clothes."

Jasper smiled. "Well, he can't wear my clothes because he's too tall, and he can't wear Emmett's because he's too slender. Where on earth will we find someone to take him shopping?" His eyes twinkled.

Alice smiled at Jasper. "Go ahead, laugh at me, but as his fashion consultant I'll make him irresistible to a certain she-wolf. She won't know what hit her!"

Esme glided into the room. "I hope you're hungry, Nahuel. I tried some new recipes from that food channel on TV. I made boeuf bourguignon with roasted potatoes, and tiramisu for dessert."

Nahuel laughed. "I have no idea what you just said, but it smells delicious."

Leah arrived at six the next day, and Nahuel was waiting on the front steps. She stepped out of the car and he stood, smiling. Leah whistled. "Looks like you've been hanging out with Alice!" The new clothes hugged his body as if custom fitted, and Leah didn't doubt that they just might have been. The cream colored long-sleeved shirt was open at the neck and tucked into his long, slim jeans. Leah had never seen him in hard shoes, but the soft, supple leather of his boots looked almost as comfortable as his usual moccasins.

Alice stepped back from the window, but not before Leah caught her peeking and winked in her direction. Jasper stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled, his lips against her neck as he muttered, "Do you never get tired of meddling?"

Alice leaned back against his chest with a sigh. "Never," she breathed.

Nahuel smile at Leah as he got in the car. She showed him how to fasten his seat belt, then turned around and started down the long, tree-lined driveway.

"I hope you're hungry. This place serves good food and lots of it." He laughed, and she glanced over at him.

"That's the same thing Esme said last night." He patted his flat stomach. "She loves to have an excuse to cook."

Leah smiled. "I'm not much of a cook, to my mother's constant dismay. She has a reputation for feeding half of LaPush, and when she bakes the wolves come flocking to the house." She shrugged. "It seems I inherited my father's cooking ability. And no, he couldn't boil water without burning it."

The restaurant wasn't fancy but, as Leah had said, the food was good. They sat at a small table in the corner and chatted through dinner. She asked him about his home in the South American jungle and about his family. It turned out he had three sisters, but he was hesitant to talk about them.

"My father is a charming monster," he explained, speaking softly so no one could overhear. "I'm his only son, but he has three daughters. Each of his children killed its mother in the process of being born." He shuddered. "I declined his invitation to join their sick, twisted family many years ago."

Leah was horrified. "I'm sorry, Nahuel. I know how lucky I am to have a loving family. Speaking of which, my mom and Charlie are getting married Saturday. Would you like to come? It's just a small family occasion, since they've both been married before, but I'd like you to be there."

His smile was genuine. "I'd love to come," he said, "and Alice will make sure I'm dressed appropriately."

Saturday dawned clear and, for a delightful change, sunny. The wedding would take place in a small chapel on the reservation, and Charlie had spent the night at his house. Sue put the finishing touches on her wedding cake, a two tiered confection that she'd been working on for days.

"Mom, I dusted this same furniture yesterday!" Leah complained good-naturedly, but she continued to polish everything again.

"How many cake plates do you want set out, Mom?" Seth called up the stairs. The shower water turned off and Sue yelled down "All of them! And set up the coffee pot, will you Seth?"

Both heads turned a half hour later when Sue came slowly down the stairs. "You're beautiful, Mom" Leah breathed. Seth nodded in agreement. Sue wore a simple knee length dress of ivory silk. Her hair was swept up and she wore little makeup, but she was beaming.

Sue smiled. "I can't believe it's finally here. I guess we're ready." Seth hugged her carefully as Leah went to answer the door. She smiled at Nahuel.

"You clean up nice," she joked. "Now let's get this show on the road!" They all piled into Leah's car and headed to the church. Charlie's cruiser was already parked in front, and Leah noted Edward's Volvo and Jacob's jalopy in the lot. She hurried Sue in a side door as Seth and Nahuel walked up to the front of the church, smiling and nodding to the other guests. They settled themselves in the front row, and Edward and Bella sat across the aisle with Renesmee and Jacob.

Leah peeked into the church and reported to Sue. "It looks like most of Sam's pack is here, as well as all the Cullens."

Sue laughed nervously. "Let's hope the roof doesn't cave in!"

Charlie stood at the front, his eyes trained on the doors at the back of the chapel. When they opened and Sue started down the short aisle, his face lit up. She was radiant. Seth met her at the front and solemnly placed her hand in Charlie's, and Leah dabbed at her eyes.

After the short ceremony, everyone went back to the Clearwater house for cake and coffee. Esme bustled about, helping Bella and Leah serve the guests.

Seth and Nahuel were seated on the porch when Quil and Embry appeared, nearly identical sneers on their faces. Seth stood and addressed them in a whisper, his jaw clenched. "This is my mother's day, and there will be absolutely no unpleasantness of any kind. Do you understand me?" The two nodded slightly, neither looking at Nahuel as they entered the house.

Leah came out the door and handed each of them a plate, then perched on the arm of Nahuel's chair. "It was a lovely wedding, wasn't it?" she asked no one in particular.

Both young men nodded. Nahuel reached for her hand and wove their fingers together. "I've never seen anything like it, Leah. It was perfect."

Sue and Charlie left for a long weekend in Seattle, and Seth and Leah cleaned up the house that was now their home. While Seth was sweeping the front porch, Leah started out the back door with a trash bag. She jumped and dropped the bag as Nahuel almost bumped into her, his hand poised to knock. He reached out to steady her, his hands encircling her waist. Their eyes met, and it seemed to happen in slow motion.

His warm breath caressed her cheek and she froze. Slowly, he leaned forward, his lips brushing hers softly. Her pulse quickened as the contact intensified, his lips moving on hers. It had been such a long time, and it felt wonderful. Her body responded and she kissed him back, her hands moving to his waist. But he was a vampire! Her eyes sprang open and she jumped back as the front door slammed.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah looked at Seth and groaned "Do we HAVE to go to Mom and Charlie's for dinner? Honest to God, Seth, they can't keep their hands off each other. They're acting like teenagers, and it's nauseating!"

"Come on, Leah, it's not that bad," Seth replied with a chuckle. "Besides, they are newlyweds."

"I think it's sweet," Nahuel offered tentatively.

Leah glared at him. "Apparently you weren't the one who walked in on them yesterday," she grumbled. "I'm gonna start wearing a cowbell."

Nahuel and Seth shared a look, and Leah snapped "Do NOT go there!"

Still, it was nice having a home cooked meal for the first time in a week. Leah and Seth had been living on pizza and fast food, while Esme had been feeding Nahuel like a sultan. Even Rosalie was spoiling him, having discovered a passion for baking fancy cakes and pastries.

Sue and Charlie showed pictures from their trip and all the sights they'd seen in Seattle. Bella and Edward stopped in after dinner, and it turned out to be a very pleasant evening. Even Leah enjoyed herself and hugged Sue as she was leaving. "I'm glad to see you so happy, Mom. No one deserves it more."

Leah and Nahuel were spending more and more time together, and she just didn't know how to feel about it. She enjoyed his company, but it was complicated. She looked out over the lush forest to the water far below. This was her favorite thinking place, and she was lost in her musings when she heard a low growl off to her left.

Quil stepped out from the undergrowth and sneered at her. Leah sighed. "Look, Quil, he's a friend. He's half vampire. What do you want from me?" she asked wearily.

"What I WANT is to toss you off this cliff and see if it would knock some sense into you," he snarled.

Leah stood. "Come on, then. I think it's time you gave it a shot."

Quil growled threateningly, then quickly retreated. "I don't fight with girls," he said, shrugging.

Leah's growl echoed through the trees. "I'm not a girl, you sanctimonious ass! I'm a wolf!" She phased, pieces of clothing fluttering in the breeze as she stood her ground, snarling. Quil leaped at her, phasing in midair and landing on top of her, his claws raking through her thick fur and piercing her flank.

The din was deafening. They rolled into the brush, dust and fur flying as Leah chomped down on his shoulder. Quil yelped and swatted her with his paw, etching deep furrows in her face with his murderous claws. The ground trembled with snarling, growling and yelping and the crack of an occasional bone.

Quil grabbed Leah with his fearsome teeth and tossed her across the clearing, panting as he moved away from the rocky ledge toward her.

"STOP!" The Alpha command came from just below them, and Quil froze in midair, dropping helpless to the ground. Leah, no longer susceptible to Sam's orders, continued to charge unimpeded and disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

Seth was chasing a rabbit. He had been patrolling the perimeter of the reservation for hours, and he had neither seen nor sensed a threat of any kind. The white rabbit put on a burst of speed and raced across the meadow, leaving the shaggy wolf behind. Seth huffed and turned back to the trail, newly determined to finish his patrol with no further distractions.

He stopped and sat back on his haunches, listening carefully. He sniffed the air, suddenly uneasy. Something was amiss, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. An eerie howl, bright with pain and surprise, broke the silence. "Leah!" he breathed as he took off in the direction of the sound.

Sam stepped to the edge and watched in horror as Leah's body bounced all the way down to the water, her four legs flailing and then, ominously, hanging limp as she sank quickly beneath the waves. He didn't hesitate, but sprang from the rock and dived to the choppy water below. He searched feverishly, surfacing once and diving again, until he spotted Leah's sodden fur, still sinking toward the bottom.

The cold water was beginning to ease the pain in Leah's body as she started to drift off. Suddenly she heard Seth's voice clearly, "Leah! I'm coming!" No, Seth, that wasn't right. Why was she hearing him now? A hand closed on her leg and she tried to kick it away, but her body wasn't responding. "No! Let me be!" As the last of her consciousness left her, her body phased unheeded back to human form.

Sam, his lungs bursting, broke the surface with Leah in tow. He took a deep breath and made sure her head was above the water as he pulled her gently toward the beach. When the water was at chest level, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the sand. She coughed, and he turned her head to the side so she could expel the water she had swallowed. He could see now that her body was bent at an impossible angle, and her back was obviously broken. He prayed that her spinal cord wasn't severed, because he just didn't know if a wolf could recover from such an injury.

Seth took in the scene at a glance. He phased to human form and advanced fearfully. "Sam? Is she...?"

Sam nodded grimly. "She's breathing, Seth, but we can't move her. Her back is broken. I'm going to get Carlisle. Stay with her but don't touch her." He raised his eyes to the cliff. "QUIL! GET DOWN HERE!" And with that, Sam was gone.

Quil came stumbling out of the bushes in wolf form, his eyes wide. Seth regarded him evenly. "I don't know what happened here, but I will find out. Right now, all I care about is my sister. I want you to go to my house and get something to cover her with. Do you understand?"

The wolf nodded, lingering for just a second to whine softly before he raced away.

"Seth?"

He jumped. "I'm here, Leah. Are you in pain?"

She smiled weakly. "No, actually I'm not. But something's wrong, Seth. I can't move." He could see the panic in her eyes.

Seth touched her face gently. "Try not to worry. Sam went to get Carlisle. They should be here any minute."

"Sam? What was Sam doing here? Oh...the fight. Tell Quil...enough." She sighed and repeated the word. "Enough." She closed her eyes and sank back into oblivion just as Quil ran out of the woods with a blanket.

Carlisle's car bumped onto the sand. Seth wondered why he'd have taken the time to drive, then saw Nahuel and Sam leap out before the car lurched to a halt. "Don't touch her - anyone!" Carlisle yelled as he opened the massive trunk and withdrew a flat wooden stretcher.

They carried her carefully back to the house. Carlisle examined her and bandaged the worst of her cuts. Quil flatly refused his help, preferring to suffer in silence from his broken ribs and torn shoulder. He accepted it as his penance. Carlisle stepped out of her room and met the others downstairs. He looked grave.

"I've realigned her spine and immobilized her, and the bone will heal quickly. It may be a few days before we know if her spinal cord was injured. If it was, she could be permanently paralyzed." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we just don't know."

Seth thanked everyone for doing what they could. When they had all left, he spread a sleeping bag on the floor next to Leah's bed. She heard the movement, but Carlisle had secured her body to the board so she couldn't move, and she was lying face up. "Seth? What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Hush," he whispered, touching her limp hand. "I'm not leaving you until you're up and about." He tried to sound cheerful.

"Carlisle told me, Seth. That may never happen. I want you to make sure Quil doesn't blame himself. Please. It was nobody's fault."

Seth growled softly, and Leah spoke sternly, her voice straining. "NO! No more! I mean it, Seth. And where's Nahuel? I know he was here..."

Seth squeezed her lifeless hand. "I'm sorry, Leah. He's headed home. He said to tell you that he just couldn't cause you any more pain." She didn't speak, but her eyes filled with tears. Seth wiped an errant drop from her cheek with his thumb and repeated, "I'm so sorry."

It was two days later that Sue was feeding her soup through a straw. She was rearranging the blanket when she saw Leah's foot twitch. "Can you do that again, honey?"

"What?" Leah asked, confused. The foot moved again.

"Move your foot!" Leah complied, and Sue yelled for Seth.

Leah's body recovered a little more each day. Within a few days, she was walking gingerly around the upstairs, and the next day she took a totally refreshing shower.

Seth was in the kitchen when Leah appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a small overnight bag. "I'm going to see Carlisle, and I want you to know I'll be back. I don't know when, but I promise..."

Seth wrapped his arms around her carefully and hugged her gently. "Don't worry; I'll explain. Be happy, Sis."

Carlisle drove onto the tarmac, right up to the waiting airplane. The jet was fueled and ready. Leah stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to thank you..."

He smiled. "Let's have none of that. You know I'm happy to be of service, Leah."

Her brow creased. "I don't know if he'll even want to see me, but I have to try."

Carlisle patted her arm, his cold touch somehow reassuring. "Alice says he will, and she's an expert in such things." He hugged her quickly and whispered "Godspeed."

As the plane taxied away, Leah waved from the window and wondered what in the world she was doing. She sighed and settled into the luxurious seat. In spite of her anxiety, she drifted off to sleep and was surprised to feel the plane descending.

She was whisked through Customs and found herself standing outside the airport. She sniffed delicately and followed her nose, walking straight toward the thick jungle that surrounded the airport. His scent was clearer here, and she stepped carefully into the deep underbrush. The noise was deafening in the rain forest, so much louder than the forest she was accustomed to. Large cats, raucous birds, and small animals blended their voices as she stepped into the lush, humid landscape. She swiftly shed her clothes and opened the small bag. A simple tunic was quickly attached to her leg with rubber bands, and she stowed her clothes inside. Then, with a soft shimmer, she phased into her magnificent grey wolf. She streaked through the undergrowth, Nahuel's scent beckoning her on.

Huilen looked up from her work and blinked. "Nahuel, we have company."

He looked in the direction she indicated. "I don't see anything, Aunt. I don't hear anything either."

She chuckled. "Don't you know by now that my senses are more acute than yours?" Her eyes twinkled. "Go." She pointed. He walked half a mile before his senses picked up a familiar scent, and then he started to run.****

(And here I end my tale, dear reader, because you know what happens next. I like to think they eventually return to LaPush and live happily ever after. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to those who took the time to review!)


End file.
